The present invention relates to an exterior member mounting method and an exterior member attaching device.
An exterior member attaching device and an exterior member attaching method which can improve efficiency in the task of attaching an exterior member are known (refer to Patent Document 1).
As illustrated in FIG. 8, in the exterior member attaching method using an exterior member attaching device 501, first, in accordance with the size of electric wire 505 in a wire harness 503 and a sheet member 507 which is an exterior member, an appropriate through hole 511 is selected among a plurality of through holes 511 of a rotating arm 509 and a supporting rod 513 passes through the selected through hole 511. After this, the sheet member 507 is loaded and supported by one pair of supporting rods 513, including a first supporting portion 517 and a second supporting portion 519 of supporting means 515. The electric wire 505 is disposed along an adhesion surface of the sheet member 507, and the electric wire 505 is held by electric wire holding means 521 and electric wire holding means 523. Next, after rotating one pair of rotating arms 509 with a rotating mechanism and bending the sheet member 507 towards the first supporting portion 517, the rotating arm 509 is returned to an initial position. Following this, a pressing roller 527 of pressing means 525 is driven, and the pressing roller 527 which abuts against the sheet member 507 is rolled, and accordingly, the adhesion surfaces of the sheet member 507 are closely in contact with each other and adhere to each other.
Accordingly, since the pressing means 525 presses the sheet member 507 along the vicinity of the electric wire 505 and makes the adhesion surfaces adhere to each other, it is possible to strongly adhere the sheet member 507 in the vicinity of an electric wire part, and to prevent the covered electric wire 505 from being exposed.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2014-26760